Sauria
by Victorias Sparkles
Summary: Krystal wonders if being with Panther is a good idea. And they land on a familiar planet. Please R&R!


"I have waited forever for you to love me." Panther said.

"I truly love you Panther..." Krystal an Panther kissed.

"Break it up you two." Wolf walked in.

Panther groaned.

"Sauria is in trouble, again." Wolf sighed.

"How!" Krystal ran over to the table.

"General Scales, he is not dead." Wolf replied.

"But how? How could he be alive, that sick evil ruler! Why? Why Sauria, innocent poor Sauria!" Krystal cried.

"Krystal, calm down." Panther walked over to the table.

"How can I be calm! He is killing hundreds and no one is there to help the innocent!" Krystal yelled.

"Krystal, we _will _save them, dont worry." Panther hugged her.

"I just wish it would all end." Krystal's head sunk.

"I know, it seems to chase us wherever we go." Panther replied and kissed her forehead.

"Why cant we live a normal life!" Krystal said.

"We chose this life, its ours...forever." Panther replied.

Krystal walked off into her room.

"Did I make the right choice?" She held up a picture of Fox.

She put the picture down flat.

"Why did I chose Panther? Was it right to do? Was I supposed to be with him or you?" She looked at the picture again.

"I cant keep living like this, it's too much to do, I think I chose the easy life compared to what you do." She sighed and put the picture down and went to Hydroponics.

Krystal looked around and saw plants, trees, rivers, and waterfalls.

She sang a song in dinosour language that went like this:

"Kxo jbo aj rouikavic kxo fcudkj uho daso rik a muo majj mo ect cavo." A tear fell into the river.

"What does it mean?" Leon asked.

"It means: The sky is beautiful the plants are nice but I may miss my old life." She replied.

"You sing beautifully." He smiled.

"Kxudb oei." She smiled.

"Does that mean Thank you?" He asked.

"Yes!" She smiled.

"I would love to go back to my old life too." He said.

"My childhood was wonderful." She replied.

"As was mine." He said.

"Krystal?" Panther yelled in the distance.

"I think he is looking for you." Leon said.

"Alright, it was nice talking to you!" Krystal walked off.

"Goodbye." Leon waved.

"My sweet Krystal, I have been looking for you..." Panther kissed her.

"Do you think we could go visit the Great Fox?" She asked.

"Of course. When do you want to go?" He replied.

"Right now!" She ran and got into his Wolfen.

"Okay." Panther grabbed his rose and jumped in.

"For you." He handed her his rose.

"Thank you." She smelled of it and smiled.

Later...

"Fox!" Slippy yelled.

"What is it Slippy?" He asked.

"Someone is here to see you." He replied.

"Alright, let them in." He awnsered.

"Hello, Fox." Krystal smiled, she was in her Cerinia outfit.

"Krystal, oh ummm." Fox stuttered and fell backward.

Krystal laughed.

"Oh my god." Falco shook his head at Fox.

"Oh, please." Fox laughed.

Falco pulled Fox up.

"Xocce." Krystal smiled at Falco.

"Xocce ke oei kee!" Falco smiled.

"What the heck is going on here!" Fox yelled.

"While you were off on your honeymoon, Fox I learned Saurian!" Falco smiled.

"Honeymoon?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, after you left with Panther...I...Well...I...Got back together with Fara." He replied.

"Oh." She said in a low voice.

"A houcco xulo ke ro couladw. Weetroo." She walked off.

"No wait, Krystal come back! You just got here!" Fox yelled.

"Let's go." Krystal cried as she got into the Wolfen.

"What did he do!" Panther got angry.

"He did nothing, that's just it." She cried.

"Let's go, Krystal." Panther closed the top of the Wolfen and they flew off.

"Krystal!" Fox yelled.

Back with the Wolf team...

"He never cared! He never did!" Krystal yelled as she fell to the floor crying.

"Why! Why me! Why now! Why ever!" She cried.

"Krystal, come here." Wolf asked.

"What is it now." She tried to fight back the tears.

"We have to get out of here, look!" He pointed to what was going to be a Super Nova.

"Panther! Leon! Come here!" Wolf yelled.

"What is it!" Panther was freaking out.

"Yeah, what is all the fuss about!" Leon asked.

"If we dont get out of here within twenty two minutes, we're toast. Literally." Wolf laughed.

"Get everything you need and lets go!" Krystal yelled.

On the Great Fox...

"Why in the world did **_YOU _** tell her that! Are you insane! Now she will try to make a big deal thats all about her and you will end up feeling sorry for her!" fara snapped.

"Fara..." Fox sighed and put his face in his hand.

"Dont you Fara me buddy!" She yelled.

back with the Wolf team...

"Grab that! Grab this!" Wolf and Panther were freaking out.

"Leave!" Krystal yelled as they grabbed all the boxes and ran into the escape pod that was attached to the Wolfens.

"I'll drive!" Wolf yelled as he jumped in the main Wolfen.

"You mean you will FLY." Leon corrected him.

"Yes, yes, whatever, lets go!" Wolf yelled.

Krystal, Panther, and Leon jumped into the pod and slammed the door shut.

Then they took off.

"Oh, man." Leon sighed.

"That was c.l.o.s.e.!" Panther let out a long breath.

"What about Sauria! We have to save Sauria!" Krystal said.

"We will, all in good timing, all in good timing my love." Panther replied.

"MO xemo...MO cavo...MO celo..." Krystal whispered.

"It will be okay." Panther put his hand on her shoulder and she held his hand.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked.

"It means: My Home...My Life...My Love..." She replied.

"Oh, I really need to learn Saurian." Leon shook his head.

"I could teach you!" She smiled.

"Wait, she is my woman not yours!" Panther laughed.

"I will teach you too, if you want." She said.

"No, just teach him. I am not very patient." He sighed and looked out the little window.

"Are we far away yet? Can you see it?" Leon asked as he got up to look.

"I cant see the sun anymore." Panther replied.

An explosian made them all hit the ground.

"That was it." Leon said, shocked.

"Is it over yet!" Krystal was scared.

"I think so." Panther got up to look.

"Yes, it is." He looked happy.

"You guys okay back there?" Wolf asked through Panthers wrist communicater.

"Yes, we are fine." Panther awnsered.

"Panther, I think Krystal passed out." Leon said, worried.

"Krystal!" Panther leaned down and shut off the communicater.

"Panther?" Her eyes started to open.

"How did you wake up so fast?" Leon asked.

"I had a vision." She said.

"Of what?" They asked.

"If we dont save Sauria soon, General scales is going to rule by making everyone be his slaves!" Krystal cried.

"Dont worry, we will get there soon enough." Panther reasurred her.

"We have to hurry! And I mean we have to be really fast!" Krystal yelled.

"I have been worried lately." Krystal sighed.

"About what?" Panther asked.

"Our love, will we ever leave each other?" She asked.

"Oh no, I could never leave you." He kissed her forhead.

"Panther! Dont leave me!" Krystal saw Panther flying backward into a darkness.

"PANTHER!" She cried, she tried to run to him but there was a glass wall that seperated them.

"Panther!" She yelled as she rushed up from her sleeping area.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Panther asked.

"I cant...I cant..." She shook her head and tears fell onto the ground.

"You cant what?" Panther asked.

"I cant lose you! Ever!" She hugged him and lots of tears fell to the ground.

"I could never lose you either, but why would you think these thoughts?" Panther asked.

"I had a dream." She replied.

"Dreams are only Dreams, you never have to worry about dreams. They never come true." He smiled.

"Mine do!" She cried.

"It is just a coincidence." He said.

"No, it couldn't be!" She replied.

"My dear Krystal, just go back to sleep. It will be fine." He layed her down.

"_How could he think that?_" She thought.

On the Great Fox...

"I should of told her before..." Fox sighed.

"Dont worry about it, she loves someone else now and has moved on, so should you." Falco said and put his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"I know. It just seems...Well...Hard." Fox said as his head sunk.

With the Wolf team...

'We should be at shelter in two days. Wolf out." Wolf said on Leon's communicater.

"We are almost out of food!" Krystal said.

"All we have to eat is cheese sandwiches!" Panther held up the sandwich.

"I found some lettuce!" Leon jumped for joy as they all put the lettuce on their sandwiches.

Two days later...

"Shelter!" Leon kissed the ground.

"A celo mekxoh dukiho!" Krystal fell to the ground and rolled around on the soft wet sand.

"I dont know what you just said, but I agree!" Wolf laughed and jumped into the water.

"It means: I love mother nature!" She laughed.

"Where are we!" Panther asked as he looked at the forest in front of them.

"I dont know, but there is fruit here." Krystal grabbed a kiwi from a tree.

"Give me one of those!" Leon grabbed for seven kiwi's and stuffed his mouth.

"YUM." Panther said with his mouth full with kiwi's.

"When will we get home?" Krystal asked, worried.

"I... I dont know." Wolf looked confused.

"For now, let's just find shelter." Leon said.

"Get that!" Panther grabbed a huge tree leaf and brought it to Wolf.

"Kystal, we need some tree branches, can you get us some?" Leon asked her.

"Sure." She went off into the dark forest.

She heard a noise.

"Hello?" She said in a shaky voice.

She walked foward.

"No mook uwuad, Krystal." A deep voice said while he covered her mouth.

Two hours later...

"Where do you think Krystal is?" Wolf asked.

"I dont know, maybe we should go look for her." Leon suggested.

"Krystal!" Panther yelled.

Something roared from the forest.

"RUN!" Wolf yelled.

A red eye chased after them.

"In here, quick!" Wolf pusheed them all into a little cave.

The Red eye could not find them.

"I guess we are on Sauria." Leon let out a deep breath.

"Yep." Wolf replied.

"We have to find Krystal!" Panther said.

"We will, but first we need to figure out how to make this monster leave." Wolf replied.

Leon saw a rock and then a passage to another place.

"Let's go." Leon said and he grabbed the rock.

They went threw the passage and it led to a room that had shining transporter in the middle of it.

"Go!" They pushed Leon into the room.

"Fine." He gave them a bad look.

"Wait, what do we do with the rock?" Panther asked.

"Place it where we came through so no one knows we are here!" Leon replied.

Panther placed the rock in front of the passage.

"Here I go." Leon was nervous, and then was transported to another place.

"I guess he is gone." Wolf said.

"What do we do while he is gone?" Panther asked.

Back with Leon...

"Where am I?" He looked around saw a place that was raining.

"Could it be? Nah, maybe." He walked up the steps.

"Krazoa palace?" He thought.

"Krystal has talked about this for quite awhile, could it be?" He looked around again.

He walked into the palace.

"Krystal!" He yelled.

He heard some quiet talking in the distance and went to check it out.

He jumped over fire and blasted the door open and went into the room.

He heard the talking again, and walked into the open room, it looked as if someone had opened it not too long ago.

He looked around and saw an elavater and went to check it out.

"Krystal?" He whispered.

He heard the talking better now.

"Maybe this will lead me to her." He stepped onto the elavater.

He walked into the small room and saw General Scales holding Krystal up by the neck.

"Let her go!" He pulled out his gun.

"You dare challenge me!" General scales gave an evil laugh.

"Bring it on." Leon gave a cheeky smile.

"Leon, dont!" Krystal yelled.

"Why you little!" General scales hit Leon and threw him against a wall.

"Krystal!" Leon got back up and ran after her.

"Now give the spirit to me!" He threw her against the place where she would release the spirit.

"No! Dont!" Leon ran to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled.

"KRYSTAL!" Leon ran but got knocked out by General scales.

"Now for you to give me your power!" General scales held Krystal down and she flew backward.

Leon woke up.

"No!" He tried to run to her.

Krystal was put back in a crystal.

"KRYSTAL! NO!" Leon yelled and ran threw the wet wall that was between them.

"Krystal!" Leon tried to break open the crystal but he couldn't.

"Tell Panther." Krystal was started to fade.

"Tell him what?" Leon asked.

"A celo xam." She smiled and passed out.

"No!" Leon yelled and the crystal flew up to the top floor.

"Come back!" Leon yelled.


End file.
